Hotel Hetalia
by InvaderLuver
Summary: The Hetalia gang go off to stay in a hotel for a week. The only problem is that Austria and Prussia are in a room, Switzerland is awkward, and Canada is caught in a hangover in France's bed. Other adventures are to come! I don't own Hetalia.


**This story is hopefully better than it sounds. :/ Please R&R! I'm trying!**

* * *

"M'kay! Everyone LISTEN UP!" America shouted over the commotion. "I have the room numbers, and the keys as well as whom you'll be sharing a room with! Room 204 is ONLY France. Lord knows what you'll do to someone in their sleep…" He muttered. The Frenchman giggled off the insult, knowing it was true. He took his room key and slung his bag over his shoulder, beginning to saunter up the stairs.

"Next, room 205 is Italy and Japan." He handed Japan the room key and waited for them to get their things before announcing the next number. "England, Canada and I are in 206." He tossed his brother the key, leaving the other to grumble on. "207 belongs to Germany, Switzerland and Lichtenstein, since Swissy could only trust Germany…" He tossed the key across the room to Ludwig. "Austria and Prussia are in 208." Roderich groaned. "Really?" America nodded, turning back to his paper. "Hungary, Belarus, and Ukraine in 209." He gave them the key. "And lastly, Russia and China are in 210." The remaining three silently went up to their rooms.

* * *

Austria rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses while he settled his bag next to his bed. Prussia was already settled, his clothes openly out of its case, the television on as he texted his brother.

Austria rolled up the bedspread and carefully sat down on the crisp sheets. He could never trust hotels. There could be millions of germs… ugahagh… The though made him shiver.

His roommate was disgusting… completely disgusting.

Prussia laughed and rolled onto his side. "Look at what mien bruder just texted me! I said you and I were roommates, and he said 'Oh, so is he spraying Lysol all over the place, or just in a hazmat suit? ;P'." The brunet scoffed as the Germanic ex-nation across him wiped a tear away from his eye. "Ooohhh Lord…" He sighed loudly, texting back a reply quickly.

"Ha-ha. I for one think cleanliness tells a lot about ones' personality. Like you have your… filth… and I have a clean side of the room. And by the way, I don't get as sick as often as you!" He backfired, folding his arms and sticking his sharp nose into the air. Prussia swiftly grabbed his glasses off the nightstand without a sound and walked out the door. "Fine. I'm goin' down for a drink and to see Hungary…"

"You leave her alone!" Roderich growled, getting cut off halfway by the sound of the door slamming. He turned off the television and reached over. "Hm?" He squinted his eyes.  
"What?" He looked on the floor, under the bed, and back in his suitcase, but no glasses. "Gilbert…" He snarled, standing up and carefully maneuvered his hands around the wall, trying not to bump into the bathroom door.

* * *

Switzerland sat his and his sister's belongings down by their bed. "Lili, you want to go downstairs with Mr. Germany and see what they have for dinner?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "I'll go down with you, brother…" Germany smiled. He knew if he dared say that Switzerland was a sweet brother, he would probably get shot in the face, and if he survived, shot again. Vash nodded and zipped open his suitcase, setting an outfit out to sleep in.

Ludwig smiled at Liechtenstein, making her smile back. She liked Germany and even had a little crush on him. Like one of those that you would have on a high-schooler if you were in sixth grade. He was just too cute! She watched him put his hair gel in one time, and liked the way he looked without it. So she convinced him not to use it that day, and he actually listened! He's so sweet to her as well. He was like her big brother in a taller and deeper-toned body. "Brother, I've changed my mind. I think I will go down and eat." She took Germany's hand as they walked out the door. Vash smiled to himself, heading into the bathroom to take a bath in silence.

He began to fill the fairly large tub with blistering hot water and washed his face in the sink so he wouldn't have to later. While waiting, he sat on Germany's bedside and started flipping through a recent book he was reading. There was a sudden knock at the door. Three knocks, then one, then it started to turn into a tapping-pounding beat. Vash rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Yo Swiss! Can I borrow a-" America smiled.

"NO." He closed the door again, locking it twice and sighing heavenly. He stripped out of his clothes and brought his book with him into the bathroom. He loved being around Liechtenstein, but sometimes, he just had to forget about taking care of a sibling, and worries of money, and relax.

* * *

"Ita-chan… what are you doing?" Japan asked. Italy hummed a tune to himself as he strung up little pasta decorations around his bed. "What? We're going to be here for a week, aren't we? Why not make it a little like home~? Vee~!"

Japan still wasn't used to Western culture, but this was new. He shook his head and slowly unfolded a nice outfit to sleep in after his shower. He couldn't wear what he usually could, because they were in a hotel on the opposite side of the world. Germany had a feeling people would stare, so he let the other man borrow one of his v-necks and some black long sweatpants.

Italy danced about, twirling around Japan. Unfortunately, some of the decorations Italy strung up got tangled around the quiet man. He let out a sharp and loud cry as he fell into Italy's chest. The two tumbled onto the floor, pasta flying everywhere. Feliciano just laughed. A LOT. He helped Japan up after managing to make Kiku giggle a bit as well.

* * *

America huffed loudly, slamming the door behind him. England was on his bed, nearly asleep until the heavy door had closed. He hated time changes. "America, you git…" He muttered.

"Sorry Mattie," he started, "I tried to get another towel from Switzerland, but he slammed the door in my face." The Brit across the room burst into laughter, clenching his gut. "Sounds like what anyone would do if they saw your ugly face welcoming them! Hyahyaaa!"

"Oh really? MISTER SIX EYEBROWS? You wanna go?" America asked, cracking his knuckles and stepping towards Iggy. Arthur growled and rolled off the bed. "Come on then…"

"Dude, I took you in the Revolutionary War, kicked your ass, and I'll do it again!"

The door clicked shut, along with the sudden disappearance of Canada's luggage.

The blond made his way down the hall. He stopped at one door and knocked. Hungary answered it, with a tank top on. Austria wouldn't let her be caught in such of an exposed outfit, but they were on vacation, and she SO expected him to be at the pool with her sometime over the week. Canada blushed and smiled. "Umm, h-hey… Could I… come in?"

"Sure!" The brunette opened the door fully and pulled him in, where the three girls cooed over how cute he was. They sat him down and chatted it up. Mattie was loving all the attention, until Belarus let out a loud squeal. "What? What's wrong?" Canada asked.

"There! Behind the curtain!" She clung to her sister, burying her face into Ukraine's large chest. The blond slowly got up and pulled back the curtains. There, sitting on the windowsill, was a big, fat, cockroach. Canada acted fast by taking off his converse and barely managing to keep his footing as he managed to kill the insect.

All the girls, even Hungary, sighed in relief. "I may be tougher than Prussia, but I can't handle bugs. They just creep me out…"

Belarus smiled with glee while jumping on him. "My hero~!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks several times. Germany opened the door with his all-mighty key that was in the group of all the keys that led to all the doors, of ALL the nations. "Girls!" He hollered, looking at them with caution. "What's with all the screaming!"

Belarus snuggled in Canada's neck. "You should be thanking this hero for saving us three from sleeping with a bug!"

"France?" Lili suddenly asked, popping her head out from the doorframe, hand-in-hand with her caretaker.

They all laughed at the joke. "There was a cockroach, and I killed it, and you know how it goes…. Everything's okay." Canada assured. Ludwig nodded and shut the door once bidding them farewell. Liechtenstein held Germany's hand tighter, blushing as a few other adults made comments about how cute the two were. "Mr. Germany?" She asked, pushing the button for the elevator. "Hm?" The German replied. The girl blushed. "Umm… do you think, maybe… I could sleep with you tonight?"

Germany chuckled lightly. Oh how that reminded him of Italy. He nodded. "Sure. I'd like that… Don't tell Vash I said that." Switzerland had always warned her about 'stranger danger', but Mr. Germany wasn't a bad guy. He was just tough. After all, he only cried once in public when he accidently shot Prussia in the leg on accident when he was really looking out for the now normal human. If that wasn't tough, she didn't know what was. If Switzerland shot her… well, she had never really seen her big brother upset enough to cry. Yelling and swearing like a sailor, sure. But crying was a mystery.

Lili was still holding his hand as they made their way into the dining hall. It was late, and they all hadn't eaten yet, so why not?

The two got their food and sat together closely. Liechtenstein was like a giddy school girl. Whenever Ludwig would joke around, she would giggle and blush at him. She also called him by his first name, and to be honest, he didn't mind. "I think I'll go back up to the room." She started. "By yourself?"

Lili nodded. "I know stranger danger Mr. Germany. I can scream for help if I need to. I also have the pistol big brother gave me for my birthday."

Germany didn't like the idea, but he let her go. His brother was causing a commotion across the room anyway…

Back with Switzerland, he was still enjoying his bath when the water got cold over time.

Vash stepped out of the soapy water, drained it, and got out of the tub. He grabbed the towel he laid out, wrapped it around his waist, and opened his eyes. Liechtenstein was staring at him, red-faced. She turned swiftly when they made eye contact. "I promise I didn't see anything, brother!" She covered her eyes. Vash blushed as well. "Umm…" She turned her body completely away, burrowing her face into the pillows. Vash blinked, staggering over some. "I-A… I-It's okay,"

No it wasn't okay.

Her poor little innocent mind was stained! SOILED! HE SOILED IT!

He walked over, took his clothes, and shut the bathroom door gently. His mind was still trying to come up with something to say. How much did she see? She was pretty red, so she must have seen something. Vash groaned. He pulled on a regular white shirt and black shorts. When he opened the door, she was crying. "Lili!" He called, running to her and wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were m-m-mad… at m-me-me."

He shook his head, taking her close to him. "Nooo! I'm not! It was my fault I left the door open! You were just in here. Sweetie, it's fine. We're brother and sister. I've seen you naked plenty of times and I didn't care!" Come to think of it, that only made things more awkward. Her eyes widened for a moment. Vash sighed deeply. "When I had to give you a bath the first time I found you…"

It was the same night he had found her slumped down in a pile while rain soaked her dress. The downpour caused her to nearly fall ill, but he came and picked her up in time. He guided her down to his bathroom. Water and dirt trailed all over his carpets. She exclaimed how sorry she was, and how he didn't have to do this. But he had to. It was better to replace carpets than to watch a little girl die in your arms.

The assuring smile her brother shed rarely made her sniffle and embrace him. After many more pleas, Lili accepted that it was okay, and decided to settle down with her brother and watch a nice movie. Things were still a little awkward, and she declined snuggling up in his chest and laying on top of him. She was only comfortable with him putting a hand on her shoulder, or even just pulling her in to lay on one side of him. He didn't like for his sister to be embarrassed about the ordeal. It was only an accident after all.

But he didn't have time to tell her that because she was long gone after the movie started, breathing steadily. He would just try to convince her again another time.

* * *

Austria hated this so much. He took out the back-up pair of glasses… contacts. He washed his hands before using one hand to keep his eyelids open, and the other to put the lens in. He hated the hassle of putting them in and out, but he had to do it. He blinked rapidly before getting the other one in. Where could Prussia be? Once he found him, he would order Hungary to willingly beat him to a pulp.

He didn't like the way he looked without them. But he gathered his ring, watch, wallet, and keys before leaving the room. On the way down, he witnessed Russia bickering with China as usual. "Austria, if you're looking for Prussia, he's in the dining hall." China mentioned on instinct before shouting back at the Russian about something having to do with paying for a meal.

The brunet thanked the two before hurrying down.

He succeeded in witnessing Prussia flirting with a bunch of girls… with HIS GLASSES ON. "So, there I was, the only one left in the battlefield… My brother had been killed with a stab wound, and my weak friend was taken hostage. Being awesome, I decided to do him a favor…"

"What was his name?" A blonde asked sweetly.

"It was-"

"GILBERT!" Austria hissed, snatching the glasses off his face and folding them to fit in his pocket.

Prussia gasped. "THEIF! HE STOLE MY GLASSES! Owahh! I can't see!" The albino reached around, 'accidently' bumping into one of the finest girls. She giggled.

Austria hissed. "I should have known not to trust you!" He folded his arms. The girls fussed at him, reminding the aristocrat of China. Germany thankfully swooped in while separating Austria from the girls. "Woah, what's going on here?"

"That douche bag of a brother of yours stole my glasses!" Roderich announced. Ludwig sighed, smacking his brother in the back. "Why? WHY? We talked about how you aren't supposed to touch Austria's things!" He took the older German out of the scene.

The girls flocked to him. "We love guys in glasses…" One said, stroking his arm.

"Yeah… what's your name?"

"Do you like romantic dinners?"

"Are you free this Friday night?"

Austria blushed and giggled madly. "Well, ladies…"

* * *

"My people!" America called, popping his head into China and Russia's room, interrupting the two in a very violent scene. Russia had China in a chokehold, and in return, China's wok was raised over Ivan's head. They both separated and forced smiles. America crossed his eyes, snapping them back to normal again. "Uhh… Okay! Tomorrow is a big day and be sure to set your alarm clocks and eat BEFORE ten o' clock. We leave for the meeting at around… maybe ten-thirty. It'll last for about five hours, and afterwards, we'll all go out a see some movie to pass the time of the day. If you don't want to go see anything, go around town and chill. We're eating dinner together at seven!"

Alfred exited in a hurry, not wanting to interfere with the two lovers. He remembered when Japan tried to split them up, and ended up in the hospital with a severely broken nose, a few broken ribs, and a large bruise on his thigh to his hip. He shivered, forcing happier thoughts in his head.

As soon as the door clicked shut, China delivered a blow to Ivan's face. The Russian hissed, covering his blood-drenched nose. "YAO!" He yelled in pain, swinging his pipe back and knocking the Asian off his feet. Yao landed with a grunt, his forehead smacking against a nightstand. Before he could get in another hit, China was out cold, blood running out of the gash.

Russia sighed and carefully laid the wounded nation on one bed. He limped off to the bathroom and gathered a warm washcloth and a towel. Before exiting, he took another water drenched washcloth and cleaned his face up. He wasn't sure if his nose was broken or swelling. It was just like that normally. Sometimes he wished it was broken so it would be at least a little smaller. He only sighed and moved on to the other nation. Without hesitation, he cleaned the wound gently, giving the brunette a few kisses now and then. It took a while, but eventually, China came to. He gazed up at Russia, who was caring for him, and smiled. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I know… I am too…" Russia replied, wrapping his arms around the other warmly.

Yao sighed heavenly, pulling Russia over to the other side of the bed to lay down. "I never meant to get mad over a silly bill. I knew when you said you would pay, I should have let you. Stupid…"

Ivan set the cleaning tools down and gently stroked the hair that had fallen loose of the ponytail out of China's eyes. "And I never meant to make you lose consciousness, my sunflower." He kissed the wound and gave China all of the blankets to sleep comfortably in. The Asian groaned at the pain, and reached over to steal Russia's vodka and take a swig. But this was more than a tiny sip, this was half of the bottle that suddenly disappeared. Russia's eyes widened. "Woah… a little feisty there, da?"

Yao let out a snicker, pulling Russia closer by his scarf. "Of course… after all, I am, sleeping with you tonight, _da?_" He mimicked, nibbling the other's earlobe for effect. The gesture forced out a small whimper and squirm. "Yao-Yao… you hit your head too hard… Why don't you go get some slee-"

"Let's do it." China finally said, taking off his nightgown and crawling over to attack the larger nation. Russia staggered back, avoiding the sloppy kisses he received. "No, no…!" He moved back again, letting China fall on his chest. "Goodnight, Yao." The older nation sighed, giving up and waiting until Ivan turned the lamp off. A few moments later, Russia snapped his eyes open to someone kissing his neck. He sighed. "Yao, it's been enough for one day…"

The other only continued on. "I love it when you said that with your accent…" He purred, nibbling on the other's bare neck. The feeling made the younger nation bite his lip. "Fine." Ivan pulled China into a soft kiss.

* * *

"Bye girls…" Canada cooed, wiping the lipstick off his cheeks before he got his bags and walked down the hall to where France was staying. He knew Francis well enough to know his weaknesses and how to avoid being seduced. He carefully knocked on the door. The blond opened it, waiting for Mattie. "Oui?" He asked.

"Hey, would you mind if I could stick around with you in your room? America and England are always fighting and since you're the only one who really knows me-ah! HEY!" The Canadian yelled in his regular speaking voice. "Give me back my things! P-Please?"

France had the new luggage in his hands. He tossed them on one bedside and pushed the other bed close to it so they both equaled the amount of a queen-sized mattress. "Come and sit, Matthew." The normally forgotten nation slowly walked over. He rested himself on his bedside. "Now, here you are." Francis handed Mattie a rather large glass filled to the brim with red wine. "N-No thank you, I don't dri-"

"Nonsense! Come on!" He tipped the glass upwards, encouraging the other to drink the whole thing. "Drink! It's my finest… I wish for an accurate opinion." Canada forced the dark, thin drink down his throat.

"Just to let you know," he started as he finished off the glass and was immediately topped-off again, "I don't get drunk."

"…We shall see."

Sure enough, later…

"I-I jurst warnsay…" Canada started, letting Francis unbutton his shirt slowly. The rest was muffled, but the wasted nation apparently liked the drink. He grabbed the other and forced their lips together. Francis smirked and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. They both spoke softly in French. One sentence Matthew let out caused France to push him down, ripping their clothes off like there was no tomorrow.

Canada let out loud laughs. "OH GOD! Y-YOU'RE SO… FRENCH!" He giggled, putting his shirt back on. "Wait! I crave… macaroni and cheese… LET'S GO ASK FOR SOME!" He ordered, pulling France up and stumbling out the door. First stop was Italy and Japan's room. They shushed each other before knocking on the door. It took a few seconds, but Japan lazily opened it. "May I help you, Canada?"

"Okay! Okay, I'll ask…" The blond giggled like mad. "Are you and Germany doin' it? 'Cause… ya'll not gettin' no younger!" He burst into laughter and walked off with France in hand. "B-But my mac' n' cheese!" Francis cried.

"WHO CARES! GOOODDD!" Before he could stop the other, France was being dragged down the far end of the hall to room 210. "Shhh! I bet they're makin' out!" Canada chuckled, knocking. Inside, they both heard some fumbling around. China answered the door, his hair sopping and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Yes? Aru?"

The quiet nation just stood there, staring. "Are you and Russia makin' out?"

The older nation's face was priceless. His cheeks flushed a bright red color. "N-No! Why would you, think, that-"

Francis leaned over to his companion. "I bet that he's GEY." He whisper-yelled, causing China to get his wok out. The two hurried down the hall, avoiding any hits. China sighed, turning back to the dim room. "Canada and France are drunk, aru. It was quite funny, actually." Russia shifted under the covers, giving China more room. "Doesn't surprise me much… Now," He pulled the thin nation over and back to his original spot with Russia biting at his neck. "why don't you relax and let me take care of this?"

The two blonds made it back to their room, continuously giggling and hitting each other. The last thing Canada could remember was collapsing on one of the beds next to his friend and dozing off.


End file.
